Deadpool
Wade Winston Wilson, mejor conocido como Deadpool (traducido en algunas ediciones españolas como Masacre) thumb|304pxes un personaje ficticio, mercenario y anti-héroe, el cual aparece en los cómics publicados por Marvel Comics. Creado por el artista Rob Liefeld y el escritor Fabian Nicieza, Deadpool apareció por primera vez en New Mutants (vol. 1) #98 (1991). Como un mercenario mentalmente inestable y desfigurado, Deadpool apareció originalmente como un villano en una edición del cómic New Mutants, y más tarde en ediciones de X-Force. Desde entonces, el personaje ha protagonizado varias series en curso, y comparte títulos con otros personajes, como Cable. El personaje, conocido como el "Mercenario con Boca" ("Merc with a Mouth" en inglés), es famoso por su naturaleza comunicativa y por su tendencia a "romper la cuarta pared", lo cual es utilizado por los escritores para un efecto humorístico. Introducción Apodado Merc with a Mouth (el mercenario con boca, en español), normalmente actúa enfundado en un traje de colores rojo y negro y lleva el rostro cubierto para proteger su verdadera identidad (Wilson Wade) además de sus horribles cicatrices. Es a menudo catalogado como un mercenario, un villano, héroe o un antihéroe. Se caracteriza porque en sus conversaciones son constantes las referencias a la cultura popular y la utilización del sarcasmo y humor negro. Además, emplea todo tipo de alta tecnología para la ejecución de sus misiones. Al igual que sucede con Wolverine, la personalidad y habilidades de Deadpool son en gran medida resultado de haber sido sometido al programa paramilitar del gobierno canadiense conocido como Arma X, aunque su nacionalidad de origen es desconocida. Después de que Arma X curara su cáncer terminal implementando el "factor curativo" extraído de Wolverine, Deadpool quedó desfigurado y mentalmente inestable. Deadpool fue originalmente un adversario de New Mutants y luego de Fuerza-X, desarrollando sentimientos románticos por Siryn, miembro de Fuerza-X. Deadpool protagonizó dos series limitadas: Sins of the Past y The Circle Chase. Pasó a tener una serie regular en 1997, que fue conocida por su estilo slapstick y su voluntad a romper la cuarta pared. La serie de Deadpool fue cancelada pero el personaje apareció en 2002 en la colección titulada Agente X que fue cancelada en 2003. Deadpool apareció junto con Cable, antiguo líder del grupo, X-Force, en la serie Cable & Deadpool que terminó en el número 50. Deadpool comparte muchas similitudes con el villano Deathstroke, que aparece en cómics de la editorial DC, en particular en el traje, profesión y nombre real (siendo Slade Wilson el de Deathstroke y Wade Wilson el de Deadpool). No obstante, desde que Deadpool fue presentado, Deadpool y Deathstroke han seguido trayectorias completamente diferentes Historia de publicación[editar · editar fuente] Su primera aparición tuvo lugar en el número 98 de la colección de cómics New Mutants (publicado originalmente en febrero de 1991) y sus apariciones continuaron en la colección X-Force. El personaje se hizo bastante popular, y llegó a protagonizar miniseries como''The Circle in Chase'' en 1993, escrita por Fabian Nicieza con dibujos de Joe Madureira. El éxito de ésta dio lugar a una segunda serie limitada: Sins of the Past, creada en 1994 por Mark Waid e Ian Churchil. En ese momento Deadpool empezó a hacer apariciones como invitado en colecciones de cómics de la editorial Marvel como Wolverine, Nómada, Silver Sable y Heroes for Hire. En 1997 salió al mercado, inicialmente escrita por Joe Kelly y dibujada por Ed McGuinness, la colección de cómics mensuales titulada'Deadpool', protagonizada por el personaje. Gracias a ella, el personaje estableció firmemente su apodo the merc with a mouth y se dieron a conocer personaje secundario como Blind Al y Weasel. La serie fue considerada de culto por lo poco ortodoxo que resultaba su personaje principal y sus bromas sobre la cultura popular. La colección Deadpool duró hasta su número 69, tras el cual fue relanzado un nuevo título firmado por Gail Simone con un personaje similar llamado Agente X en 2002. Esto ocurrió al mismo tiempo que Cable se transformó en Soldado X y X-Force en X-Statix. Se descubrió que el personaje principal de Agent X no era Deadpool, y el climax de la serie vio al personaje original restaurado. La siguiente aparición de Deadpool llegó en el año 2004 con el lanzamiento de Cable & Deadpool escrito por Fabian Nicieza que terminó en su número 50. Está previsto que este título sea reemplazado por la nueva serie de Cable en marzo de 2008.2 Deadpool aparecerá luego brevemente en la serie Wolverine: Origins escrita por Daniel Way antes de que Way lance otra serie de Deadpool.3 En en el mes de septiembre de 2008 salió al mercado una nueva serie titulada "Deadpool" escrita por Daniel Way, más adelante en 2009 salen al mercado las mini-series Deadpool:Suicide kings y Deadpool: Merc with a mouth. Similitudes con Deathstroke[editar · editar fuente] Rob Liefeld, admirador de la colección de cómics Teen Titans (Jóvenes Titanes), le mostró su nuevo personaje a Fabian Nicieza, el escritor de The New Mutants en ese momento. Tras ver sólo el traje y no sus características (especificadas, entre otras, como asesino con super agilidad), Nicieza llamó a Rob diciéndole: ¡éste es Deathstroke de Teen Titans!. Dado el carácter general de los personajes que protagonizaban la colección, como Domino o Gideon (que debutarían en el mismo número que Deadpool), Nicieza decidió que Deadpool diera un toque humorístico con sus chistes y verborrea. Nicieza dio a Deadpool el nombre real de "Wade Wilson" como una broma sobre estar "relacionado" con "Slade Wilson", Deathstroke.4 Biografía ficticia del personaje[editar · editar fuente] Vida temprana[editar · editar fuente] No se sabe mucho acerca de la infancia de Deadpool. Algún tiempo después de que su madre murió de cáncer, su padre fue asesinado por un amigo ebrio, y fue expulsado de las Fuerzas Especiales del Ejército de los Estados Unidos, por lo que "Wade" se unió al Proyecto X.5 Poco se supo de sus posteriores actividades como mercenario. En un momento estuvo activo en Tangier, Marruecos, donde tuvo un romance con una mujer llamada Francie. Cuando esta relación se estropeó, él viajó por toda Asia, y fue contratado en Japón por un señor del crimen, el Jefe, para infiltrarse en un ring de sumo, y propiedad de criminales rivales, los Oyakata. Wilson pasó tres años como luchador bajo la tutela de los Oyakata y tuvo una relación sentimental con la hija de su mentor, Sazae. Cuando el Jefe finalmente ordenó el asesinato de los Oyakata, Wilson se negó a completar la misión, al parecer la primera vez que hizo esto, y se trasladó a los Estados Unidos.6 En Estados Unidos, Wade conoció y se enamoró de una joven mutante prostituta llamada Vanessa Carlysle, con quien compartió sueños de una vida mejor. Wilson fue contratado posteriormente por los intereses del Medio Oriente para asesinar a una agente ciega del gobierno británico llamada Althea, también conocida como Blind Al, pero al llegar a la base de Zaire donde ella estaba estacionada, Wilson mató a todos, a excepción de Al, quien había huido. Los empleadores de Wilson buscaron venganza por su fracaso al dirigirse a Vanessa, quien fue rescatada por Zoe Culloden, una empleada de la firma interdimensional Landau, Luckman, Lake y LeQuare. Culloden mantenía a Wilson bajo vigilancia, creyendo que estaba destinado a jugar un papel vital en una potencial amenaza para el mundo. Al enterarse de que había contraído cáncer, Wilson rompió con su novia Vanessa, en lugar de obligarla a permanecer con un hombre enfermo terminal. Él incluso renunció a sus tratamientos de quimioterapia, ya que no deseaba prolongar las cosas. Arma X[editar · editar fuente] En Canadá, a Wade se le ofreció la esperanza en forma del Departamento K, una rama de desarrollo de armas especiales del gobierno canadiense. Wilson se convirtió en sujeto de pruebas en el proyecto del Departamento K de mejora sobrehumana estadounidense / canadiense, el Programa Arma X; su cáncer fue detenido temporalmente a través de la implantación de un factor de curación derivado de otro agente del Departamento K, el mutante aventurero Wolverine. Wilson estuvo activo en una unidad de campo encubierta junto al casi-invulnerable Sluggo y los cyborgs Kane y Slayback. La misma Vanessa se afilió al equipo después de haber manifestado habilidades mutantes, llamándose a sí misma Copycat. Durante una misión, Wilson mató a su compañero de equipo Slayback. Como resultado, él fue rechazado del Programa Arma X y enviado al Hospicio, supuestamente una instalación gubernamental donde eran tratados los agentes sobrehumanos fallidos. Sin embargo, desconocido para el gobierno canadiense, los pacientes del Hospicio servían como sujetos de prueba para el Doctor Killebrew y su ayudante sádico Ajax (conocido como el Operador), con los pacientes colocados en apuestas en una "masacre" para saber cuánto tiempo viviría cada sujeto. Killebrew sometió a Wilson en diversos experimentos de tortura para sus propia desquiciada satisfacción. Departamento K y otros trabajos[editar · editar fuente] Wilson se unió al departamento K de Canadá y fue mutado con un factor de curación destinados a curar su cáncer. Trabajó con otros operativos como Kane y Sluggo, pero algo salió mal. Ya sea debido a una interrupción de su tratamiento o algún otro factor, al parecer Wilson mató a sus compañeros de equipo de Slayback. El gobierno lo envió al hospicio de tratamiento, sin darse cuenta de los experimentos sádicos realizados por Dr.Emrys Killebrew. Asesinado por su espíritu rebelde, Wilson fue revivido por su factor de curación, gravemente desfigurado, pero ya no terminal. Huyo del hospicio, luego liberó a los sujetos de prueba, y proclamó un nuevo nombre para sí mismo, Deadpool. En este punto la historia de Deadpool de nuevo se vuelve algo vago como su paso de un trabajo a otro. Trabajó para la banda de Hammerhead, luchó con Wolverine durante los últimos años con Deparment H, y actuó como asesino deKingpin, por nombrar sólo unos pocos puntos altos. Como disfrazado de mercenario, Deadpool frecuentaba un lugar de reunión horrible, llamada HellHouse y tomó puestos de trabajo para villanos como The Wizard y héroes como el Doctor Druid antes de establecerse en un trabajo estable con el misterioso Tolliver, que también emplea Vanessa, ahora la metamorfa Copycat. El proveedor de armas de Deadpool y su mejor amigo, Weasel, también fue parte del círculo de Tolliver. Primera misión e historia[editar · editar fuente] Finalmente Tolliver envió a Deadpool a matar a Cable, otro mercenario con superpoderes y secretamente, el padre de Tolliver. En ese momento, Cable actuaba como mentor de los New Mutants, por lo que Deadpool irrumpió en el Instituto de Xavier dispuesto a dar guerra, pero fue derrotado por Cable y enviado de nuevo donde Tolliver. Deadpool poco se podía imaginar la importancia de Cable y sus alumnos más adelante de su vida. El mundo de Deadpool cambió rápidamente cuando Cable convirtió a los New Mutant en Fuerza-X: Copycat se infiltró, su departamento K y metió a Kane a cazar a ambos, a él y a Cable para el gobierno, Tolliver está muerto, y en un revivido Slayback buscando venganza, en el caos o como sea. Deadpool encontró la tranquilidad en la amistad de Siryn de los Fuerza-X; si bien se enamoró perdidamente de ella, Siryn nunca negó sentimientos recíprocos por él. La vida de Deadpool regresó a la normalidad o al menos cerca de lo que el quería, pero Zoe Culloden de la misteriosa firma Landau, Luckman & Lake buscaban algo del mercenario y sus desaventuras. Zoe le trajo un heroico destino acerca del dudoso Deadpool, quien a pesar de eso y de haber sido llamado de en muchas ocasiones "héroe", nunca fue uno de ellos. Deadpool continuó de asignación en asignación, pelea en pelea, combatiendo con Taskmaster, Hulk, Typhoid Mary, Daredevil, y otros, el creía poco a poco lo que Zoe le decía; pero el descargaba sus dudas en la ciega Al, una anciana que inexplicablemente mantiene como rehén a costa de mutuas bromas sádicas. Después de una serie de devastadoras derrotas y perdidas de conciencias, Deadpool toma la oferta de Zoe, aprendiendo que debe tomar el rol de "Mithrass" para proteger al alíen brindador de vida, pero sólo matando a su archienemigo"Tiamat", descorazonado por el hecho de que sólo es bueno para matar, Deadpool derrotó al Tiamat pero fue el único que pudo ver lo que otros no, que el mesías no brinda paz, sino una voluntad sin sentido. Deadpool mató al mesías en lugar de salvarlo, salvando así al mundo, pero con la duda de si podía hacerlo con su alma. Después de este problema Deadpool quedo paralizado cuando Mercedes Wilson regreso de la muerte, y él supo que podría encontrar redención en sus brazos; como sea, otro mercenario, el hechicero T-Ray, le revelo a Deadpool que nunca encontraría paz con el esposo de Mercedes... porque T-Ray era su esposo, el hombre que dio por muerto hace mucho. Desconcertado con la revelación, Deadpool no ser rindió de la forma que T-Ray hubiera querido. Las Aventuras de Deadpool, mandándolo contra superhéroes, hombres lobos, alienígenas, insectos asesinos, y demás. Incluso el dios Loki trato de convencerlo de que ellos eran padre e hijo, y todo parecía que podía pasar cualquier cosa en la vida de Wade. Después Deadpool recibió una actualización de su factor curativo por parte de Malcolm Colcord reclutándolo para detener a la "Amenaza Mutante". Uniéndose a Kane, quien se convirtió en desalmado mientras que Deadpool se convertía más amistosos con los demás, pero Deadpool quedó apabullado cuando Kane mató a un pequeño mutante. Cuando Sabretooth, quien también estaba en Weapon X, mató a Copycat un furioso Deadpool dio todo para incinerarse junto con sus asesinos. Para sorpresa de todos, incluso la suya, Deadpool se regeneró y revivió, vivió pero con amnesia, mientras sus recuerdos se retorcían 4 misteriosos sujetos autodenominados "Deadpool", cayeron en escena en varias avenidas. Deadpool aprendió que eran aspectos de su propia personalidad, creados por T-Ray en un esquema que también falló. Después de años de muerte y mutilaciones, y destrucción, Deadpool fue declarado un maestro mercenario luego de un especial conjunto de asesinatos, los cuales no sabían que él nunca los hizo, pero el verdadero matón, Black Swan, quien aparentemente lo mato para obtener el crédito. Cuando un nuevo mercenario llamado Agent X apareció en escena, muchas personas creyeron que era Deadpool, amnésico de nuevo, en una nueva identidad. Pero aunque tenía rasgos de la personalidad de Deadpool, sólo hay un verdadero Deadpool, y los dos se conocieron en combate contra Black Swan, convirtiéndose en amigos después de su muerte. Cuando la Iglesia De Un Sólo Mundo contrato a Deadpool para robar un virus que podía cambiar la apariencia de las personas, el no tenía idea de que se encontraría peleando con Cable en el proceso, dejándolos solos formaron una conexión psíquica durante el combate. Pero muchas cosas pasaron desde su combate en la escuela de Xavier años atrás, sus días de mercenario habían quedado atrás, Cable quería salvar al mundo con intervención y ejemplo. Deadpool ya había oído de la salvación del mundo, pero él fue uno de los más ardientes e inamovibles soportes de Cable, sin importar quien se le ponía enfrente, amigo o enemigo, y así se convirtió en un frecuente visitante de la isla paradisíaca de Cable, Providencia. Cuando Cable se desvaneció por las barreras dimensionales, Deadpool reunió a Siryn para rescatarlo, visitando extrañas tierras alternas y alternos Cables en campaña. Durante la "Civil War" Deadpool y Cable tuvieron sus diferencias acerca del registro de Superhumanos y su efecto en el futuro. Tratando de poner sus nuevos ideales atrás de él, Deadpool se unió a los seccionadores del gobierno, Six-Pack, para desacreditarlo, pero inadvertidamente probo al mundo quien era realmente Cable. Desafortunadamente, el sueño de Cable fue alcanzado en apariencia y Providencia se hundió. Sin importar las quejas de que es lo que pudo pasar Deadpool regresó al juego de mercenario de tiempo completó uniéndose a Weasel y otros amigos de Agencia X. Deadpool reapareció en "Secret Invasion" infiltrándose de forma poco ortodoxa a la nave Skrull robando información importante de ellos para enviársela a Nick Fury, pero fue interceptada por Norman Osborn quien se convertiría en un héroe mundial gracias a al evio de Deadpool. Deadpool trató de reclamar su parte pidiéndole dinero a Osborn pero el envió a Tiger Shark y a Bob, agente de Hydra a su captura, al ver el fracaso de ambos envió a su Plan B, los "Thunderbolts" quienes habían cumplido la misión de decapitar a Deadpool, pero Black Widow II le volvió a poner la cabeza mostrando una especie de romance entre estos, pero no prosperó. Osborn al saber que Deadpool seguía vivo decidió mandar a un integrante de sus Vengadores oscuros, alguien con quien tenía historia, Bullseye, presentado como HawkEye, aunque este también fracaso en su misión le ofreció dinero a Deadpool para que desapareciera y Deadpool así lo hizo. Pero de forma extraña volvieron sus ganas de ser el héroe involucrándose con los X-Men en Utopia arruinándole los planes a Norman Osborn, luego se unió a Spiderman para derrotar a un simio mercenario llamado Hit-Monkey. Luego se reencontró de forma inesperada con Weasel quien se había convertido en un héroe regional como guardia de un casino, Deadpool ideo un plan para que el fuera realmente el héroe aunque le dejó el crédito a Weasel. Actualmente se ve involucrado con el Dr. Bong un antiguo psiquiatra que el frecuentaba. A continuación Wade regresó a su trabajo de mercenario pero esta vez expandió su mercado al ser mercenario espacial. Después de salvar un planeta decide volver a la Tierra a suicidarse cabreando a Hulk, después de explicárselo Hulk comprende que Wade es un peligro y lo destroza; pero varios días después vuelve y lo mandan al psiquiátrico Crossmore. Allí conoce a la doctora Whitby que lo trata pero realmente lo que pasa es que está enamorada de Wade y éste la usa para escapar. Viendo el plan de ésta de ganarse su afecto intenta detenerla, pero no llega a tiempo y muere. Tras esto Wade vuelve a Estados Unidos. Deadpool mata al Universo Marvel[editar · editar fuente] Después de una sesión psicológica con un terapeuta que resultó ser Psycoman disfrazado, a Deadpool se le revela la verdad acerca de su existencia y la de todos los personajes de Marvel: Que son sólo un entretenimiento. A partir de esto, Wade inicia una masacre en la que mata a todos los héroes de Marvel, iniciando por los 4 Fantásticos; además de asesinar a los villanos, entre ellos el Dr. Doom, Magneto y El Duende Verde. Inconforme con esto, busca en el Sanctum Sanctorum, un libro que lo guía al nexo entre las realidades, donde acaba luchando con Taskmaster, y al derrotarlo, inicia el viaje hacia su siguiente objetivo, matar a los guionistas que escriben su historia. Poderes y habilidades[editar · editar fuente] El principal poder de Deadpool es su acelerado factor de curación, representado por varios escritores con diferentes niveles de eficiencia. Artificialmente dotado por el Programa Arma X, esto le permite regenerar cualquier tejido destruido a un ritmo sobrehumano y hacerlo inmune a todas las enfermedades conocidas. Un efecto secundario inesperado produjo una aceleración de los tumores cancerosos que estaba sufriendo en ese momento, haciendo que se extendiera rápidamente por todo su cuerpo. Debido a esto, su factor de curación sobrecargó su cáncer, dando lugar a cicatrices masivas y causando que su apariencia se viera desfigurada. Las células cerebrales de Deadpool se ven afectadas de manera similar, con sus células cerebrales muertas siendo rejuvenecidas a un ritmo muy acelerado. Esto le permite a Deadpool recuperarse de cualquier golpe a la cabeza, y lo vuelve casi-invulnerable a los poderes psíquicos y telepáticos, ya que las células cerebrales alteradas o dañadas se regeneran rápidamente a su estado original. Esto es también la causa de su psicosis y su inestabilidad mental. A veces se da a entender que su factor de curación simplemente reforzó y exacerbó un problema mental subyacente, ya que un joven Wade Wilson se mostró como un chico retirado y perturbado, atrapado en sus sueños estrafalarios y, al perder su factor de curación, Deadpool no recuperó su cordura. El factor de curación de Deadpool es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo sobrevivir a incineraciones completas y decapitaciones. Aunque su cabeza normalmente tiende a reunirse con su cuerpo para sanar la herida, él fue capaz de regenerarla después de haber sido pulverizada por Hulk. A diferencia del factor de curación natural de Wolverine, el de Deadpool es impulsado mentalmente. Pero al igual que el factor de curación de Wolverine, éste afecta a sus atributos físicos, aumentándolos a niveles sobrehumanos. Aunque en años anteriores también tenía fuerza sobrehumana, ese detalle aparentemente ha sido olvidado. El cuerpo de Deadpool es muy resistente a la mayoría de las drogas y toxinas. Por ejemplo, es muy difícil para él estar en estado de ebriedad. Él puede, sin embargo, verse afectado por ciertos medicamentos, como tranquilizantes, si es expuesto a una dosis sumamente grande. Su factor de curación también ralentiza su proceso de envejecimiento. Él todavía estaba vivo 800 años en el futuro, cuando los nuevos X-Force lo encontraron. Aparte de sus ventajas físicas, Deadpool es excelente asesino y mercenario, versado en múltiples formas de artes marciales, y un espadachín y tirador experto. Se cree que, aunque su psicosis y su trastorno de identidad disociativo sean una desventaja, también son una de sus ventajas, ya que lo vuelven un rival impredecible. Taskmaster (quien tiene memoria fotográfica-reflexiva, lo cual le permite copiar las habilidades de lucha de cualquiera por medio de la observación) fue incapaz de derrotar a Deadpool, debido a su estilo de lucha caótico e improvisado. Taskmaster también ha declarado que Deadpool es un experto en distraer a sus oponentes. Con los años, Deadpool ha tenido un gran número de dispositivos personales de teletransportación. Además, durante el primer cómic en curso de Deadpool, él poseía un dispositivo que proyectaba disfraces holográficos, lo que le permitía ir encubierto u ocultar su apariencia. Él también tiene una bolsa mágica que contiene todo su armamento y munición ilimitada, y ha manejado varios vehículos, incluyendo naves espaciales. Asimismo, Deadpool es políglota; puede hablar alemán, español y japonés. Otras versiones del personaje[editar · editar fuente] Ultimate Deadpool[editar · editar fuente] Este personaje, que nunca ha contado con serie propia, se muestra por primera vez en el número 92 de la edición estadounidense de los cómics Ultimate Spider-Man, con fecha de portada de mayo de 2006 y guion de Brian Michael Bendis y dibujos de Mark Bagley. En esta ocasión la apariencia exterior de Deadpool es muy similar a la que presenta en el resto de colecciones, mas su nombre real es Wade Wilson y es presentado como un sargento veterano de las guerras de Wakanda que encabeza un grupo de mercenarios llamados Cosechadores que, al igual que él, se han sometido a distintas intervenciones para poseer habilidades sobrehumanas y así demostrar la supremacía humana sobre la mutante. El personaje sigue rompiendo la cuarta pared al dirigirse al público, aunque en esta ocasión es debido a que sus hazañas dentro de la historia están siendo retransmitidas por un programa televisivo.7 Fruto de los experimentos que le han dado sus poderes (entre los que destacan además de la agiliad y la fuerza, la capacidad de adoptar distintas formas humanas) parece haber perdido su aspecto humano, ocultando tras su máscara un rostro desfigurado cubierto por una careta de un material transparente.8 X-Men origins: Deadpool[editar · editar fuente] Es un llamado "One Shot" publicada por Marvel donde se muestra al personaje contándole su historia a varios productores y directores de películas. En este cómic la historia original varia en muchos ámbitos. Cuando de pequeño el pequeño Wade jugaba con su padre y tenían un tipo de rutina donde su padre se ponía detrás de la puerta principal y hacia el famoso chiste de "Toc, Toc..." Hasta que un día su padre no volvió a tocar la puerta aunque él seguía preguntando quién estaba ahí. Después de la ida de su padre la madre de Wade trató de calmar su dolor con alcohol ni siquiera se preocupaba de alimentar a Wade. Deadpool se alistó en el ejército y lo etiquetaron como un gran tirador. Dentro del ejército hizo sus propios negocios de mercenario sin saber que en eso se convertiría tiempo después. Wade seguía haciendo sus trabajos y volvía a casa con su novia Vanessa, hasta que recibió la carta donde le notificaban que tenía cáncer y decidió abandonar a su novia. Luego, en un Bar, un viejo mercenario le habló del proyecto X donde podrían sanarlo. Después de los dolorosos experimentos, fue enviado a un tipo de reformatorio donde más tarde acabaría escapando de él y finalmente se convirtió en un mercenario ocupando máscara que como él dice: "Los de las revistas divertidas.9 En otros medios[editar · editar fuente] Televisión[editar · editar fuente] *Aunque Deadpool nunca tuvo un papel con diálogo en la serie animada X-Men, él hizo varios cameos a lo largo de la serie en varios episodios. Deadpool aparece en una secuencia de flashback junto a Wolverine en una de las sesiones mentales de Sabretooth con el Profesor Xavier, en el episodio "Reuniones Mortales". Morph cambia a la forma de Deadpool en el episodio "Lo Que Sea Necesario". El personaje también hace una aparición cuando el lado oscuro de Xavier proyectó una imagen de Deadpool para atacar a Wolverine en el episodio "La Saga del Fénix Parte 2: El Sudario Oscuro". *En un momento antes de que se anunciara la cancelación de Wolverine y los X-Men, una segunda temporada estaba en las obras e incluiría a Deadpool. Nolan North fue elegido para su voz. *Deadpool tiene un breve cameo en el episodio "Destino", de Marvel Anime: X-Men. *Deadpool aparece en Ultimate Spider-Man en el episodio 16 de la segunda temporada. Ahí es un niño maltratado al que Fury le ayuda dando poder curativo.[cita requerida] Cine[editar · editar fuente] *Deadpool aparece en la película animada Hulk Vs Wolverine, con la voz de Nolan North. Deadpool actúa como miembro del equipo de ataque militar del Profesor Thorton, conocido como Team X (junto a Lady Deathstrike, Omega Red, y Sabretooth) en el Programa Arma X, tratando de capturar a Wolverine y Hulk con el objetivo de lavarles el cerebro y convertirlos en armas definitivas. Con frecuencia molesta a sus compañeros con sus bromas. *Deadpool/Wade Wilson aparece en la película X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Ryan Reynolds interpreta a Wade Wilson, mientras queScott Adkins interpreta a Deadpool/Arma XI mutado. En esta película, Deadpool es un mercenario habilidoso y charlatán, que usa sus espadas con gran rapidez y maestría como para deflectar balas. El propio Stryker admite que sería un gran guerrero "si pudiera mantener la boca cerrada". Más tarde, Sabretooth dice que Wade ha muerto, pero en realidad ha sido el sujeto de prueba para el Arma XI, "Deadpool". En esta forma, tiene la boca cosida y posee poderes de varios mutantes, como los rayos ópticos de Cyclops, la teleportación de John Wraith y la tecnopatía de Chris Bradley, además de poder sacar espadas de sus antebrazos. En la lucha final, es derrotado por Sabretooth y Wolverine, este último decapitando a Deadpool. En algunas copias proyectadas en cines, la escena tras los créditos muestra la mano del cuerpo decapitado de Deadpool buscando la cabeza, la cual, ya con la boca descosida, mira al público y sisea para guardar silencio (en referencia a su habilidad de romper la cuarta pared). Algunas páginas indican que este último Deadpool con poderes que no posee en los cómics en realidad es un clon y que el verdadero logro huir, esta especulación se produce por que está en producción su propia película. *Está en desarrollo una cinta dedicada en exclusiva al personaje, en un principio se dijo será una especie de secuela a la de X-Men Origins: Wolverine, después se dijo seria un spin-off de la misma cinta, con Reynolds repitiendo su papel. Según la revista Empire, hay una primera versión del guion, en el cual Deadpool romperá la cuarta pared durante el metraje. Actualmente, el guion fue producido por los escritores de la cinta Zombieland el cual es más apegado a los cómics, bastante violento y cómico; originalmente se planeaba que quien dirigiera la cinta fuese Robert Rodriguez, el cual se mostró interesado, pero al final rechazo la oferta, puesto primero quería terminar "Spy Kids 4", aun así se dice participara indirectamente en la cinta, así que el actual director es Adam Berg, famoso por el comercial "Carrousel", este seria su primer largometraje. Ryan Reynolds se queda con el papel de Deadpool, a pesar que en casi toda la cinta lleve puesta su peculiar máscara. Videojuegos[editar · editar fuente] *Deadpool aparece en X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse, doblado por John Kassir. Deadpool aparece al principio como un jefe, habiendo sido contratado y lobotomizado por Mister Siniestro. Lucha contra los X-Men y la Hermandad en Nueva York durante el acto 4. Deadpool puede ser desbloqueado al completar el juego por primera vez. Al igual que en los cómics, Deadpool rompe la cuarta pared si el jugador se queda demasiado tiempo quieto. Si se lucha contra el Deadpool enemigo usando al Deadpool jugador, ambos discutirán sobre quién es el auténtico. *En Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, Deadpool es un personaje jugable desde el principio, con John Kassir repitiendo su papel como Wade Wilson. Se maneja de forma muy parecida a como aparecía en X-Men Legends II. Sus trajes son Clásico, Ultimate (basado en el Universo Ultimate), Arma X (de la saga Deadpool: Agent of Weapon X), y Asesino (su traje en Cable and Deadpool). Deadpool hace muchos comentarios sobre el juego parodiando a otros personajes de Marvel o reconociendo que es un personaje de videojuego. Tiene secuencias de diálogo especiales con Comadreja, Viuda Negra, un agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. atrapado durante el ataque alHelitransporte, Edwin Jarvis, el Anciano, la Visión, Hank Pym, Valkiria, Nick Furia y Rayo Negro. Su misión del simulador es en el Murderworld de Arcade, donde lucha contra una versión oscura de Spider-Man; durante el informe de misión, Wade mezcla los orígenes de Thor, Blade, Daredevil, Tormenta y Hulk antes de contar su verdadero origen. *Deadpool aparece en el juego que adapta la película X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Le pone voz Steven Blum. *Deadpool es de nuevo un personaje jugable en Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2, una vez más doblado por John Kassir. En las versiones de Xbox 360 y PlayStation 3, es un jefe de la segunda fase, pero se unirá a los héroes una vez es derrotado y se dé cuenta de que no son parte del ataque terrorista de Titanium Man. Deadpool es totalmente consciente de que está en un videojuego, y su diálogo lo refleja; por ejemplo, si el jugador lo incluye en el equipo Anti-Registro, propondrá a Maria Hill la posiblidad de pasarse al equipo Pro-Registro "en la próxima partida" y su ficha de personaje hace mención a que cree que está en un cómic o en un videojuego, cuando se lo selecciona durante el juego el dira "Que onda jugador?"(Hi ya, Player!). Además, durante los créditos Deadpool se encarará con uno de los guionistas del juego para quejarse por no haber sido el protagonista. En las versiones de Wii, PSP y PS2 es jugable desde el principio (pero sólo se puede incluir cuando el equipo se separe), también rompe la cuarta pared y en las pantallas de carga y créditos aparece sentado viendo la televisión. *Deadpool es uno de los personajes elegidos para Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, con Nolan North prestando su voz nuevamente al personaje. Sus habilidades consisten en el uso de sus armas (pistolas y katanas), su teleportador (que explotará si lo usa demasiado), imita el shoryuken de Ryu y tiene un movimiento en el que golpeará al rival con su propia barra de vida. También rompe la cuarta pared al gritar "You pressed the wrong button!" ("¡Pulsaste el botón equivocado!") cuando es derrotado y encarándose al jugador cuando gana. *Deadpool hace su aparición como antagonista en Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions , en su versión del unvierso de Ultimate Spider-Man, contando de nuevo con la voz de Nolan North. Sin embargo, conserva muchas características del Deadpool original, como su loco humor, su habilidad para romper la cuarta pared, el uso de un teleportador portátil y cierto factor curativo. Spidey se enfrenta a él en una plataforma petrolífera donde Deadpool rueda su programa Pain Factor (Factor del dolor), mientras se abre camino entre las hordas de fans que sirven de "ejército" para Deadpool. En la pelea final, Deadpool engaña a Spider-Man con un fragmento falso de la Tabla del Orden y del Caos, usando el original para crear 2 copias de sí mismo. Spider-Man lo derrota y obtiene el fragmento original. *Deadpool es un personaje jugable en Marvel: Avengers Alliance. *''Deadpool'' el Videojuego es un juego multiplataforma hack n´slash de acción y shooter desarrollado por High Moon Studios y distribuido por Activision que se lanzó el 23 de junio de 2013. Cuenta con la voz de Nolan North y con muchísimos cameos de personajes el mismo universo, tales como Mr Siniestro, Wolverine, Psylocke, Rogue y muchos más. Bibliografía[editar · editar fuente] *''Agent X'' N° 1-15 *''Baby's First Deadpool Book'' N° 1 *''Cable & Deadpool'' N° 1-50 *''Daredevil/Deadpool anual'' '97 *''Deadpool (Vol. 4)'' *''Deadpool (Vol. 3)'' N° 1-69 *''Deadpool: Circle Chase'' N° 1-4 *''Deadpool/GLI Summer Fun Espectacular'' *''Deadpool: Sins of the Past'' N° 1-4 *''Deadpool Team up Starring Widdle Wade'' N° 1 *''Deadpool: Suicide kings'' *''Deadpool: Merc with a mouth'' *''Encyclopedia Deadpoolica'' N° 1 *''Flasback: Deadpool'' N° 1 *''Identity Disc'' Nº 1-5 *''New Mutants'' N° 98 *''Secret Defenders'' N° 15 *''X-Force'' N° 2, 11, 15, 23, 47 y 56 *''Ultimate Spider-Man Nº 91-94'' *''Wolverine'' N° 154, 155 *''Wolverine Origins'' N° 20-25 *''Uncanny X-Force'' N°1- *''The amazing Spiderman Nº 611'' Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Anti-Heroes Categoría:X-Men Categoría:Mercenarios Categoría:Psicopatas Categoría:Agencia X Categoría:Departamento K Categoría:Heroes for Hire Categoría:Six Pack Categoría:Masculinos